Dreaming of Laced Skies and Orange Eyes
by monosymetric-indoxyl
Summary: Uhm this is a little cracked out. I wrote it when I was twelve xD anyway, it includes VK, Godchild and Yu Yu.


**Make a note: that this story ALSO contains another series crossover. The lovely Cain C. Hargreaves from Godchild  
Again; don't own Godchild, Vampire Knight or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I wouldn't be writing these cheesy fanfics on a forum xD  
Soralina is owned by Panda-chan.  
And Kabri, and the plot is owned by me ;D**

**chapter one**

It was a cold Thursday morning, my dry tired eyes slowly turned to the face of the clock to see that it was about seven in the AM. It was a misty day with a slight gray haze to the sky lighting. The morning light bled through the lace curtains of the tower-like windows in the living room. The dark cherry oak wood floor reflected an autumn burgundy red. In the crystals of the antique chandelier up above, tiny half rainbows refracted, along with spilling bursts of white light. Sora and I had stayed awake to watch television all night. Although she was lucky, she fell asleep at three am, while I stayed awake alone and bored out of my wits. This is the sixth day in a row that I have been awake. Sometimes I don't even recognize how tired I am, it's like my body doesn't even require sleep. or much of it anyway. Sora awoke with a startled jump and sneezed several times. Her eyes were watery from her sneezing fit. She looked up at me with sleep filled eyes and yawned. Her liquid topaz eyes were narrowed awaiting another chain of sneezes. "…Neh. Nope, never mind." she assured me. The lazier ones [of the group in this foster home-like place] were not yet out of bed, [they are the ones who choose to sleep until sometime after noon.] We both bleakly became hypnotized by irritating infomercials on television. In the next room over, Genkai [one of our guardians] was preparing a large breakfast banquet for everyone in the house. She never really has to do any of these things for us because we have servants for those sort of tasks, but she is always overly ambitious and does everything for everyone around here.

Then, at that instant, the phone gave a loud blaring ring. Genkai scurried over to the other side of the practically mile-long kitchen to answer it. But it's not like we could possibly hear what she was saying from over here in the living room because the rooms are so big in this house. as she hung up the phone she stood in the archway between the two rooms and looked over the couch at Sora and then to me curiously. "What?" I asked as she smirked giving a smug look with an underlying hint of malicious intent. I never understood how a cute little old lady could look so evil sometimes. I turned to Sora for support but she was making the same face as Genkai was. And not just the expression, she literally had Genkai's face. "No, not again..." I whined. "This isn't another blind date right?...right?" neither of them answered me. Sora giggled at my aggravated tone. "Oh calm down honey, it's just that there's a new group of teenagers moving in and there are quite a few cute boys, and Sora and I were thinking..." "No, leave me alone with that…I HATE it when you two try to set me up." I resisted "you guys always do this to me." Genkai looked away as if she were totally innocent. and Sora just laughed at her expression. "Oh come on Kabri, it's not that bad." I looked at her and arched an eyebrow "Sora, must we review?" she burst into laughter and nearly fell off the couch. "I don't know why you're laughing, it's not funny." she pulled her lips together to refrain from laughing any harder then she let out a snort and said, "It's too hard not to laugh!" it had turned into a cackling yell. "shut the fuck up" I said chucking a pillow at her head, then got up and sat in the window seat and then turned upside down and put my feet up the side of the fireplace. my knees were still bent, I wasn't satisfied so I inched my toes up the gray cobblestone side of it until my legs were straight. then I thought back, and I remembered Genkai did say that there were four new kids moving in with us._ "well isn't this just a joyous fucking event to look forward to…"_ I thought to myself. then I thought of when Sora and I had been sent to a boarding school in the summer last year before we were adopted... and that boy that I met in my 'Chemistry of Poisons' class... I miss him. He was nice to talk to, and he was the only boy I ever met that wasn't a total ass. Just then, an announcement over the house intercom started with a static crackling noise and a loud piercing screech. There was grumbling and some muffled movement noises, and then a loud 'slap' I looked over at Sora and verified that it wasn't her messing with it, but she was lying on her stomach with the remote over the side of her head that wasn't laying on the couch. Then I noticed that Genkai was gone. so I assumed it was Genkai and Oto fighting like kids over who gets to talk on the intercom. Then the sound cleared notifying that breakfast was ready. There were groans of agitation coming from all the rooms and shortly afterwards the kitchen table filled up with all of it's usual misfits, Sora and I, and the group of guys we usually hangout with. Genkai and Oto were at the head chairs of the incredibly long dinning table. as I looked around the table, this is what I saw [as a typical breakfast session usually goes here]: Kuwabara and Yusuke seeing who could fit the most amount of food in their mouth in the least amount of time, various other members of our house residents throwing things, arguing, and lastly, Kurama. Explaining something to Hiei. Usually something along the lines of why his plan to take over the world wouldn't work. But today was special. Hiei had been taught where babies come from. So in other words, he would NOT be continuing to consume any forms of breakfast foods on this lovely morning.


End file.
